powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Julia Skullovitch
Julia Skullovitch (nee: Bonne) is a Civilian Agent of the United Alliance of Heroes. She works in the Alpha Division in Angel Grove. She is the Assistant Director of the Alpha Base. She is the wife of Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch , mother of Spike Skullovitch. Character History Julia grew up in Stone Canyon, and was something of a super-geek as a teenager. She was a classmate of three of the former Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. She was assigned to the United Alliance's Parallel Division in Stone Canyon at the age of 16, due to her bright mind. She worked as a computer tech, and a field recruiter for a long time. Around late 1996 Julia began dating Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch, after she met him at a local hot-dog vendor in the park. The both of them were getting lunch at the time. Skull accidentally bumped into her spilling the food all over the ground and over her. She felt bad for him, feeling since she accidentally tripped him up; she offered to pay to replace the food. The two began talking, and eventually traded phone numbers, arranging for a date a few days later. In Janurary of 1997 they married in a small private ceremony after Julia learned she was a month pregnant with their first child; a boy who would be named Spike. Around March of 1997, Skull went temporarily missing--which Julia later equated to an Alien Abduction in connection to a UFO sighting the United Alliance's Parallel Division had picked up on their radars a few days prior. However, his return was short lived as only a month later he vanished once again---having been turned into a monkey and then invisible for a particularly lengthy amount of time. Spike was born in August of 1997, While Skull was still invisible. Julia would not see her husband again until September, when the Invisibility wore off. However his months long absence was not easily forgiven. This was not helped by the fact Skull learned of the United Alliance of Heroes and his wife's involvement while invisible. The two went through an extended separation. It wouldn't be until November of 1998 either of them would attempt to forgive each other, when Julia found him during the attack on Angel Grove by Dark Specter's army. The Parallel Division was present among the raid, trying to assist in evacuation efforts. Julia left Spike in the care of his grandparents in Stone Canyon at the time. She was among the citizens of the town declaring themselves as Rangers to protect the identity of the Space Rangers, and marched into the Civillian charge led by her husband and his best friend. The battle ended ultimately with Zordon's energy wave destroying the evil forces. Afterwards, Julia and Skull begin the process of trying to reconcile their relationship. Skull begins working for the United Alliance of Heroes in the Parallel Division of Stone Canyon. Both Bulk and Skull having received invitations---At the recommendation of Julia and many of the Civilian agents for their bravery. They both accepted, where they were reunited with the Former Lieutenant Stone. However, the three would soon part ways as Bulk would be assigned to the Terra Venture Project, and Jerome returned to the Hexagon Division Julia and Skull would soon be selected to join Jerome Stone at the newly established Alpha Division in Angel Grove. There, Julia was assigned as Assistant Director of the Base, though she treated the role as more of a secretarial position. Shortly after the appearance of the Pandora Mist and King Aradon of the Machine Empire, Julia's family was struck with tragedy once more. Skull was apart of a recognizance mission to gather information on King Aradon's armies. He was met with an attack by the Demon Machine General Galexia, whom infected him with the Pandora mist rather than killing him, and sent him back to Earth. Her husband fell victim to the symptoms slowly, Julia only being glad her son had not been around to see his father like this (Spike had long since moved to Panaroma City, and was raising a family after having married Mia Watanabe the former Pink Samurai Ranger.) Neither Julia nor Skull had told their son about their involvement with the United Alliance, feeling it would be the safer option for him. Power Rangers: Aether Julia assists Director Stone in his aid of the Aether Rangers. Having been informed later of Director Stone's knowledge of why he was against his Grandson becoming the Aether Guardian. When the Aether Rangers learn the Pandora Virus was used to extract the souls of the people it infected; the by product being the creation of the Metalliwisp soliders which were being used with the extracted souls to create the Cybershade monsters; Skull's soul is taken from him and he lapses into the comatose stage of the the Infection. While Julia is upset about it, she tries to remain strong, telling the present Rangers (Jasmine, Joey, Liam, and Ken); should they encounter a Cybershade made from her husband's soul they were to fight him, even if it meant killing him. Family *Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch - Husband *Spike Skullovitch - son *Mia Watanabe - daughter in law. *Grandson *Farkas Bulkmeier - Honorary brother-in-law. Trivia *Julia is the Assistant Director of the Alpha Base; which makes her second highest ranked officer of the facility; though she treats her role as merely a secretarial position, often getting coffee and running errands for Director Stone. *Julia and the United Alliance were planned in the Original drafts of the story, as an members of an oranization intended to help the Rangers (At the time the Rangers had a seven wonders of the world Motif.). Skull was intended to be apart of this organization as an explanation to what he had been doing between his apperance in Forever Red, and the end of Samurai. Julia was developed as a character as an explaination on who Spike's mother was. **the author had to research the time lines of the series (using their air-dates as references, and having to work with the date of the Ranger's Graduation in Turbo and Spike's Age to determine when Spike would have to have been born. Realizing his birthday would have had to have been in 1997, during the Turbo season to allow for him to be approximately 14 during Samurai (2011). *Technically, since Spike is married to Mia Watanabe the Pink Samurai Ranger in this series, this makes her the mother-in-law of a Ranger. **This status is shared by Aisha Campbell, who is the mother-in-law of the Yellow Aether Ranger Ken. Though Julia is not a former Ranger. *Julia's maiden name "Bonne" is a play on the word "Bone", though it is pronounced differently. Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo Category:PR Allies Category:Allies Category:Female